Añicos
by imjustamalfoy
Summary: ¿Qué hace una persona cuando pierde toda la magia que pudiese albergar? ¿Y si esa persona es Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué hacer cuando la única persona que te ofrece ayuda es nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes de nada... ¡Hola! :D Es la primera vez que cuelgo aquí, y para qué negarlo, que me pongo a escribir un fic basado en Harry Potter. Había escrito sobre muchas cosas pero no sobre ello, pero fue entrar aquí y ver esta sección y me entró el gusanillo.

La historia está situada partir del séptimo libro, unos meses después de que terminase la guerra. En cuanto a los capítulos, no sabría decir cuántos serán, porque siempre me marco unos cuantos y sieeempre o me extiendo, o elimino cosas que no veo necesarias, así que nada. Y bueno, por último, si queréis lanzarme tomates o lo que sea, estáis en vuestro derecho, se aceptan críticas :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>La cerveza de mantequilla reposa sobre la mesa, intacta desde que el elfo la dejó sobre la misma. Últimamente, no hay apenas cervezas de mantequilla, ni ranas de chocolate o grageas de todos los sabores que le reconforten. En realidad, hace meses que no lo hacen, demasiados para contarlos, pero no ha sido hasta ahora cuando Draco se ha percatado de ello.<p>

Hacía poco más de medio año que la guerra había terminado. Una guerra de la que _su_ bando resultó vencido, aunque para él había sido poco menos que una liberación. Volvía a respirar plenamente, a sentir el oxígeno llenando sus pulmones y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, disfrutaba de esa sensación. Porque veía libertad en ella. O, al menos, eso había creído nada más terminar la guerra.

Ahora, su propia casa le parecía una cárcel a la que situaba prácticamente a la misma altura que Azkaban. Sus elfos domésticos eran de la poca compañía de la que disfrutaba, si es que se los podía considerar como tal, y sólo el whisky de fuego conseguía que se sintiese levemente mejor. Porque cada gota que ingería le rasgaba la garganta a su paso, haciendo que una oleada de calor recorriese, hasta los pies, su cuerpo. Era de lo poco que le hacía sentir con vida.

-Señor, Mafoy ¿qué desea para la cena? -la voz chillona de uno de sus elfos detuvo sus pensamientos. Cada día que pasaba se preguntaba por qué el elfo no había comprendido con su respuesta del día anterior que todos y cada uno de los días, iba a ser la misma. O eso parecía.

-Me es indiferente -contestó él, sin apartar la vista de la ventana, perdiéndose entre los jardines.

-Sí, amo.

Empezaba a pensar que la decisión de quedarse y no desaparecer, como sus padres, había sido un error. Debería haber desaparecido del mapa, como ellos. Después de todo, ¿quién habría sentido o siquiera notado la falta? Nadie. Pero aún así, cuando Narcissa y Lucius se habían marchado, a sabiendas de que ninguno de los dos, y en especial Narcissa, podría soportar en sus hombros la carga de ser unos repudiados sociales y el rencor que contra ellos tendrían hasta el fin de sus días, a sabiendas de que todo el mundo dudaría de esa deslealtad final con Voldemort, Draco había decidido quedarse. Por su orgullo; herencia de su padre. El orgullo Malfoy, con un valor similar a cien defectos agrupados en un sólo. Éso si que había resultado ser una verdadera carga. Quedarse y afrontarse a la gente era algo con lo que Draco creía que podría lidiar. ¿Desde cuándo le había importado a él la opinión de los demás?

Pero no resultó ser tan fácil como pensaba. La mayoría de los simpatizantes con Voldemort, siguiendo los pasos de sus padres, habían acabado exiliándose en busca de una vida nueva, intentando dejar todo atrás. Eso, los que habían tenido suerte, los más desafortunados habían acabado en Azkaban.

Su familia, y él mismo, por poco se habían librado. Nunca pensó que jamás tendría algo que agradecerle a Harry Potter, el perfecto Gryffindor al que había odiado durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts. Y, sin embargo, había sido él el que en el juicio de la familia Malfoy, había testificado a su favor, alegando que si el Señor Tenebroso había caído, era gracias a un rayo de compasión de Narcissa con él, mintiendo sobre su fingida muerte en el Bosque Prohibido. Quizás el juicio de los Malfoy fue uno de los más delicados y complicados, pero, finalmente, el tribunal lanzó otro rayo de compasión hacia ellos, en parte gracias a que no hubiese constancia y pruebas firmes de ningún asesinato por parte de la familia. Draco sabía que, si estaba libre, había sido por su cobardía a la hora de matar a Dumbledore. Algo que Potter había dejado claro en el juicio, lanzando un as en favor de su enemigo por excelencia.

Draco suspira, cansado, agotado anímicamente. Puede que el veredicto de "_Inocencia y Libertad Mágica_" le hubiese hecho respirar de nuevo y sentirse libre, pero era la gente la que le había arrancado esa sensación. Pese a creer que sí, no había estado preparado para que nadie le hablase a menos que él se dirigiese a una persona de una forma directa. Tampoco lo estaba para que la gente le mirase el antebrazo, como procurando ver la marca tenebrosa bajo la tela de su capa, con gesto de desaprobación. Y, en definitiva, no estaba preparado para ser un paria social.

Y era todo aquello lo que le había llevado a encerrarse entre las cuatro paredes de su casa. Lujosa sí, pero similar a una cárcel. Sin duda, habría aceptado cambiar su casa por la de los Weasley con tal de ser la mitad de libre que cualquiera de ellos. A día de hoy, eran considerados prácticamente unos héroes. El duelo de Molly Weasley era, por descontado, el que más había trascendido de aquella demente noche en Hogwarts, convirtiéndose en un ejemplo de cara a la sociedad por su valentía y bravura a la hora de acabar con Bellatrix poco después de la muerte de uno de sus gemelos. El otro, y no sabría decir cuál de los dos era porque jamás le había interesado diferenciarlos, triunfaba en la tienda que tenía abierta en el Callejón Diagon a la par que seguía intentando superar la pérdida de su hermano. O, al menos, eso había leído en El Profeta. También sabía, gracias al periódico, que Ron ayudaba a su hermano con dicha tienda y que Ginny Weasley mantenía una relación con Potter mientras ella cursava su último año en Hogwarts y él se preparaba para ser auror.

Ahora que lo pensaba...

¿Qué habría sido de ella, de la persona con la que más había utilizado el término _sangre sucia_?

Si a alguien le podía ir bien, dejando a un lado a Potter, era a ella. Sabía que sus calificaciones habían sido inmejorables y eso, sumado al papel que había desempeñado durante la guerra, la convertían en una persona que los diferentes departamentos del Ministerio se rifarían.

Todo lo contrario a él.

Por primera vez desvió la vista de la ventana, girándose y sentándose en uno de los sillones. Llevaba varios días con un ejemplar de El Profeta sobre la mesa, esperando a ser leído en su totalidad. Había un artículo del que Draco tan sólo había leído el titular. Puede que no lo reconociese ante nadie, porque no lo haría jamás, pero sentía pánico de tan sólo unas palabras cargadas de veneno. Las procedentes de Rita Skeeter no iban con ninguna otra intención.

Cogió uno de los vasos y vertió una cantidad considerable de whisky en él, posándolo en frente, imaginándose que cuando terminase de leer, iba a necesitarlo. Lo cogió y fue a la página diecinueve, abriéndolo y preparándose para leer algo que, sabía, no iba a gustarle.

"**La generación que marcó un antes y un después, ocho meses más tarde"**

_¿Quién, hoy en día, no es conocedor de los nombres de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley o Hermione Granger? Sus hazañas y valentía no sólo son reconocidas por todos nosotros, sino que han traspasado fronteras, mereciéndose el respeto de todos los magos y brujas del globo. Poco más de ocho meses han pasado desde aquella escalofriante batalla tras la cual El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cayó de manos de Potter. Nada que vosotros, mis queridos lectores, no sepáis ya. Pero, ¿qué ha sido de ellos ocho meses después? _

_Muchos rumores llegaron a oídos de esta humilde periodista de que, tal y como yo misma había suponido meses antes, Ron Weasley y la señorita Granger podrían mantener un romance. ¿Cómo llevará Harry Potter la traición de sus dos amigos? Recordemos el artículo, que yo misma escribí, en el que anunciaba en primicia un idilio entre la señorita Granger y el niño que vivió. Parece ser que los encantos de Granger no dejan indiferente a nadie, y sino que se lo pregunten a Víktor Krum, conocido jugador de Quidditch. Sin duda, un misterio, puesto que los modales de la joven dejan que desear -y más para alguien que ocupa un cargo en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica-, sobre todo desde que yo, gentil informadora del mundo mágico, le propuse una entrevista para esclarecer su estado civil y sentimental con Weasley. Parece que ninguna de las dos partes está dispuesta a declarar nada sobre nuestro culebrón favorito del mundo mágico. ¿Será cierto que quién calla otorga? Sin duda, hay opiniones al respecto y de ambas posturas, si hay gente, entre la que me incluyo, que no duda de dicha relación, hay otra que se niega en banda a creerlo,_ _alegando que Weasley y Granger no han sido vistos juntos desde poco después de que terminase la guerra, pero que sí han sido vistos por separado junto a Potter. ¿Será cierto que no hay relación, o ambos están jugando al despiste? _

_Por otro lado, y en contraste con esta extraña pareja, encontramos al señor Potter con la hija de los Weasley, Ginny. ¡Lo que da de sí esta familia! Al contrario que sus amigos, Potter no ha tenido ningún tipo de reparo en que su relación esté a ojos del mundo mágico, sin censura. Pero, dejando a un lado lo idílico que todo esto pueda parecernos, a la hora de informarme sobre dicha relación y gracias a información de diversas fuentes que han venido a mi a exponerme la situación, he descubierto que lejos está de ser una relación idílica._

_Ginny Weasley, hija mejor de los Weasley, actualmente se encuentra en Hogwarts cursando su último año. ¿Y Harry Potter? Pocas personas no sabrán a estas alturas que Harry, con quien comparto una estrechísima amistad que ha perdurado a lo largo de los años, se encuentra preparándose para ejercer de Auror, cargo para el que desde luego está más que preparado. Sin embargo ha llegado a mis oídos que puede que Potter no esté guardando la espera de la señorita Weasley tal y como todos nos imaginábamos._

"Sí, sin duda Harry Potter actúa como si no tuviese ningún tipo de compromiso. Yo diría que más fama aún, no ha podido digerirla, es algo que todos los que le hemos visto por el Ministerio sabemos. En el curso de auror que está ejerciendo pocas son las mujeres que no han sufrido su interés hacia ellas, yo incluso lo he presenciado_", decía una de mis fuentes, lamentándose de la situación. _

_Por descontado, un misterio que, esperemos, pronto vea la luz y del que pueda informaros de la forma más rigurosa._

_Parece que el trío de oro es capaz de hacer frente a cualesquiera que sean las artes oscuras que se presenten pero que no se les da tan bien el tema del amor, algo que sin duda, estoy convencida que decepcionará a mis queridísimas lectoras._

_Si hemos hablado de los protagonistas, no podemos dejar de lado al antagonista por excelencia no sólo de Potter, sino también de Weasley y Granger; Draco Malfoy._

_¿Qué ha sido en estos ocho meses del hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy? Sabemos que éste, al contrario que sus padres, no ha abandonado el país. Lo que todos desconocemos, es el motivo. Hay quien dice que, tras la muerte de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, éste podría estar trazando algún plan para volver a instalar la inseguridad y caos en nuestro mundo y en especial contra aquellos que no cuenten con la pureza de sangre de la que el pequeño Malfoy desde bien joven ha presumido. ¿De que podría tratarse? Poco se sabe de él más que está confinado en la mansión Malfoy -recordemos, guarida durante un tiempo del Señor Tenebroso- y que se negó antes de que sus padres le dejasen atrás a casarse con Astoria Greengrass, deseo de éstos. _

_¿Qué ha sido del niño que pudo haberlo sido todo y del que no se sabe nada? _

_Sin duda, un misterio más a la lista, y, confieso, particularmente mi favorito._

_Ocho meses parecen haber dado para mucho, y ante todos estos frentes abiertos, me comprometo a indagar todo lo que pueda en ellos para informar a mis lectoras que, seguro, están tan en vilo como yo ante todo este enredo. _

_Rita Skeeter._

Tiró el periódico sobre la mesa con rabia. ¿Qué se pensaban que era, un monstruo? ¿Que su encierro era voluntario pero para idear un plan? Se bebió de un trago el whisky y se levantó del sofá, en cólera, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. Sabía, desde el momento en el que había visto su nombre en ese artículo, que no debía leerlo. Y, durante días lo había conseguido. Lo había dejado sobre la mesa y había gritado a un elfo cuando éste pretendía tirarlo tras verlo sobre la mesa, pensando que su amo ya lo habría leído. Debería haberle dejado que lo tirara. Apuntó con su varita hacia él, provocando que de la punta de ésta saliesen unas llamas que rápidamente se dirigieron al papel y lo consumieron, mitigándose después y dejando sobre la superficie de madera tan sólo unas cenizas.

Empezó a sentirse mareado, los párpados le pesaban y un constante pinchazo en las sienes le azotaba sin tregua, sin motivo aparente. La garganta se le cerraba y la vista se le nublaba y, si de algo más pudo ser consciente antes de que no pudiese ver más, es de que su cuerpo caía sin poder evitarlo sobre la alfombra en un golpe seco.

La cabeza parecía que iba a estallarle cuando pudo abrir los ojos, encontrándo bajo éstos la tela de la alfombra de color verde que cubría la mayoría del suelo de su habitación. Estaba desubicado, sin saber qué hacía ahí tirado y por qué su cabeza y oídos dolían como si una banshee estuviese gritando a pleno pulmón.

-Draco, Draco... Lo siento, pero es lo que tenía que hacer -siseaba una voz a sus espaldas, sin arrepentimiento alguno y casi disfrutando de la situación.

Apenas podía entender lo que decía ni tampoco podía mover su cuerpo. ¿Quién era y qué hacía en su casa? Quería contestar, soltar una de sus arrogantes frases, pero su garganta no emitía sonido alguno.

Iban a matarlo. ¿Qué haría sino alguien en su casa atacándolo de esa manera? Alguien que se había tomado demasiado en serio el artículo de Skeeter o los rumores de que planeaba algo oscuro. Estaba convencido.

-Disfruta de tu nueva vida.

Casi ni lo escuchó, el ruido de su dificultosa respiración era todo lo que sus oídos podían percibir. Su cuerpo seguía inerte, sintiendo la superficie blanda bajo sí, sus ojos cubiertos por un manto de pelo plateado y nublados como si algo cubriese sus iris. Pero lo peor no fue eso. Lo peor llegó con la sensación de vacío que penetró en su cuerpo tras percibir lo que le pareció una luz blanca.

Vacío.

Como si su mente estuviese perturbada y sus entrañas se hubiesen vuelto invisibles; como si su cuerpo careciese de todos sus órganos. No, de todos no. Los pulmones estaban ahí, su respiración lo corroborada, y el incesante latido en sus oídos delataba al corazón. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se sentía como si estuviese rodeado de un centenar de dementores alimentándose de todo lo bueno que él tuviese.

El dolor y la niebla de sus ojos se mitigaba poco a poco, pero no el vacío. Se giró y buscó por la habitación a alguien, pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera señales que delatasen que hubiese habido otra presencia que no fuese la suya entre esas paredes.

-¡Le digo que tengo que entrar, le haya autorizado su amo o no!

-Señorita, por favor, el amo se enfadará conmigo -se lamentaba el elfo.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, quien quiera que viniese no le importaba lo más mínimo si podía entrar o no. Aún en el suelo y sin saber en dónde se encontraba su varita para defenderse, se sintió aliviado al saber que el elfo estaba allí. Y eso no le había sucedido jamás.

-¿Malfoy? ¿D-Draco? -reconoció al instante esa voz.

-¿Granger?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo corto, pero revelador. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Eso sí, los que leáis os agradecería algún que otro review... xDDDDD  
>Resulta muy frustante escribir, colgar, saber que se lee pero que no te lo comenten :( Así que va, que no os cuesta nada!<p>

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Como si cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, se revuelve en el suelo, intentando levantarse sin perder el equilibrio; en vano. Aún siente su cabeza dando vueltas, una sensación similar a la que te recorre cuando te apareces las primeras veces o utilizas un traslador. Boqueó, intentando hinchar sus pulmones hasta que doliesen de ese oxígeno que parecía faltarle.<p>

Ella no podía verlo en ese estado; nadie podía hacerlo, de hecho; pero muchísimo menos ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -oyó que preguntaba, acercándose a él con una mano extendida.

-¡Estoy bien! -contestó exasperado, rechazando la mano que rodeaba su antebrazo para ayudarle.

Ella retrocedió los pocos pasos que había dado en su dirección, observándole en silencio.

Poco a poco, y pese a que la niebla aún parecía recorrer su mente, se levantó, ignorando la inquisitiva mirada que Hermione le lanzaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? -preguntó él, dejando a un lado los modales de los que nunca presumió frente a ella, de una manera incluso brusca. La respiración forzosa provocaba que su pecho se moviese con violencia y que sus palabras sonasen incluso más forzadas y hostiles de lo esperado. Aunque tampoco le importaba.

Ni lo más mínimo.

-Me han mandado del Ministerio para comprobar qué estabas haciendo.

-¿Cómo dices? -se apresuró a contestar él, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Se ha activado el protocolo de seguridad hace escasos minutos -explicaba ella, de la misma manera que recitaba los ingredientes de una poción no hacía tanto. -Por lo visto se ha realizado aquí un hechizo no sólo potente, sino también... -se detuvo, dubitativa por primera vez desde que había llegado.

Draco la miró, instándola a que continuase mientras se echaba el plateado pelo hacia atrás.

-De magia oscura -añadió finalmente, alzando la barbilla y mirándole interrogativamente.

-¿Y por qué consideras que he sido yo, Granger? -pregunta, con rabia, aunque no le permite que conteste. -¿Tú también crees que estoy intent...?

-Me trae sin cuidado lo que quieras o hagas, Malfoy -le cortó ella, recibiendo una mirada cargada de odio por parte de él que hizo que se estremeciese. No recordaba lo que eran sus ojos grises fulminándote de esa manera. -A mi sólo me han enviado para que compruebe tu varita y verifique si es con ella con la que se ha conjurado el hechizo. Nada más.

Draco la miró con desprecio, intentando devolver el que ella parecía manifestarle.

-Ahora, si no te importa, dame la varita. No me gusta malgastar el tiempo.

Las pálidas manos buscaron en sus bolsillos, palpando su cuerpo sin éxito. Su mirada recorrió la habitación al milímetro, sabiendo que hacía escasos minutos su mano derecha la había sostenido. Pero...

-No está, Granger. Me la han quitado -dijo dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado antes de que llegase ella.

-Malfoy, la varita -insitió ella, con un tono de pesadez con el que sólo consiguió que él se alterase más.

-¡Me la han quitado! -gritó, en cólera, cerca del rostro de ella.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y perdiéndolas en el manto plateado, apretándolo con furia. Habían entrado en su propia casa y le habían robado la varita.

A _él._ A un Malfoy.

Si su padre se enterase de eso...

Draco empezó a relatar, quizás a demasiada velocidad, lo que había sucedido ante la mirada de Hermione. No le interrumpió, pese a que todo aquello no le encajaba y le parecía, más bien, una historia inventada y sacada de la imaginación de él.

Hasta que algo hizo "_click_" en su cabeza.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones, con el semblante serio y sin poder creer que estuviese sucediendo lo que se estaba imaginando.

No era posible, sencillamente no lo era.

Draco dejó de hablar en seco tras ver la reacción de ella, esperando a que dijese algo.  
>Nunca, jamás, había necesitado que Granger le hablase como en ese momento.<p>

-¿Sabes realizar hechizos sin varita? -preguntó ella, sólo por asegurarse. Estaba casi segura de cuál iba a ser la respuesta, y no creía equivocarse.

-No, claro que no -contestó él. -Tendré que ir a Ollivander's. Te acompaño al Ministerio, quiero dar parte de todo lo que ha sucedido personalmente -aseguró, aún enfadado.

Después de todo, lo de la varita tenía solución... pero, ¿si la persona que había entrado no hubiese ido con esa intención sino con otra distinta y mucho peor? Su propia seguridad estaba en juego.

¿Quién podía asegurarle que esa persona no vendría de nuevo? Exigiría que el Ministerio pusiese a su disposición un par de aurores, por si acaso.

-Coge mi varita.

Se giró, dejando la capa que acababa de coger sobre la colcha verde. Granger se había vuelto loca. ¿Coger su varita?

-No estoy tan desesperado, Granger. Después de ir al Ministerio iré al Callejon Diagon a por una.

-Malfoy, coge mi varita. Ya -le ordenó, estirando las vocales demasiado. Malfoy le estaba sacando de quicio. -Necesito comprobar una cosa.

La miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca, seguramente con la misma mirada que le había dedicado a la profesora Trelawney cuando ésta le aseguró que, pese a su rechazo a aquellas personas que no compartían su pureza de sangre, en un futuro acabaría con una de ellas.

Hermione depositó su varita en las manos pálidas, separándose unos pasos después.

-Conjura un hechizo, no importa cuál.

No entendía a qué venía todo aquello, pero decidió no llevarle la contraria; únicamente serviría para demorar más la marcha al Ministerio.

Vio el vaso de cristal, roto, cerca de la alfombra, hecho añicos por su caída.

-_¡Reparo!_ -conjuró, apuntando con la varita a los trozos de cristal esparcidos sobre el suelo.

Pero no sucedió nada, los trozos no se habían movido lo más mínimo.

-¿¡Granger? -gritó, completamente fuera de si, tras ver la expresión de ella y darse cuenta de que había algo que ella sabía que no le había dicho. Sus ojos y la forma en la que negaba con la cabeza eran porque sabía algo más. -Dime que es tu varita, que no funciona -la ordenó, creyendo realmente que por eso venía la expresión de horror de ella.

-No es mi varita -aseguró ella, arrebatándosela y sujetándola entre sus dedos. -_¡Reparo!_

Ante los ojos de ambos, los cristales se unieron entre sí, haciendo que Malfoy se quedase mirándolo desconcertado, desubicado, como si de un muggle se tratase.

-¿Qué me sucede, Granger? -preguntó él, con tono de súplica.

Si alguna vez tenía que arrastrarse ante alguien, no encontraría una ocasión mejor que aquella. Sólo quería su varita de regreso, su magia.

El orgullo en ese momento, y siendo una de las pocas veces, merecía un segundo plano.

-Es que... Es imposible, Malfoy. Es un hechizo que tiene años; y no te hablo de décadas o siglos. Ese hechizo tiene miles. Fue considerada la primera maldición imperdonable de la historia de la magia, de hecho. No ha trascendido hasta nuestros días porque se prohibió su uso con castigos mucho más severos de los que el Ministerio hoy en día se atrevería a pensar.

-Un momento -le detuvo él. -¿Una maldición imperdonable milenaria? -repitió él, sin dar crédito.

-La peor de la que puede ser objeto un mago. La maldición _Amittere _desprende al mago de su magia; por completo. Por eso no te funciona mi varita. Pero es imposible, hace siglos que no se ha dado ningún caso de...

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que soy poco más que un corriente muggle, Granger? -estalló él, casi rugiendo.

-Eso creo -contestó ella, casi segura. -Lo que no entiendo es quién podría querer arrebatarte la magia. Y por qué. Ese hechizo no surgió con ese propósito.

-Surgiría para arrebatarles a los hijos de muggles la poca magia que pudiesen tener -afirmó él, convencido.

-Guarda tu orgullo de digno Slytherin para otro momento. ¿De verdad que era yo la única que prestaba atención en Historia de la Magia? -preguntó, más para sí misma que para él. -Surgió durante la primera, y hasta hace poco única, guerra mágica. La caza, tortura y quema de brujas invadió el continente europeo y no tardó en llegar aquí. Por supuesto, prácticamente todas las personas torturadas y asesinadas eran muggles, y eso creó una gran controversia en Gran Bretaña. Había gente a la que, mientras que no fuesen magos, no les importaba a quién torturasen los muggles, y otra, en cambio, afirmaba que había que poner una solución pacífica y lo más rápido posible al tema. Pasaron años en los que el mundo mágico no decidía qué hacer y cómo actuar, hasta que grupos de magos y brujas se manifestaron ante muggles, algunos dicen que por venganza, otros que para dominarlos, y otros que con intenciones pacíficas. Sea como fuere, fue un escándalo para el resto del mundo mágico. De ahí derivaron, de hecho, varias leyes aún en activo que nos prohíben manifestarnos públicamente ante ellos. Fue encontonces cuando surgió la maldición _Amittere._ Los magos con creencias más extremistas en cuanto a la protección de nuestro mundo comenzaron a arrebatar la magia de todos aquellos magos que, independientemente de su motivo, decidieron, o tenían pensado hacerlo, exponerse. Fueron tiempos muy difíciles también, durante más de tres años los magos y brujas de toda Gran Bretaña vivieron con el miedo de estar bajo sospecha de querer revelarse y que les desprendiesen de su magia sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo. Fue en la batalla de Glen Affric cuando acabó todo, instalándose la prohibición de utilizar esa maldición con nadie y bajo ninguna circunstancia -explicó ella, sin quitar ojo de Malfoy, que atendía con la mirada perdida a todo lo que ella le estaba contando.

-Pero... toda esa magia retirada... -decía él a la par que ordenaba sus pensamientos, todavía procesando demasiada información. -Puede ser devuelta, ¿no Granger?

Hermione le miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de contestar.

-Depende.

-¿¡Cómo que depende? -volvió a rugir él.

-Depende de si conservas tu varita, la misma que tenías en el momento en el que te arrebataron la magia. Y de lo que hagan con tu magia.

-¿Cómo que "_de lo que hagan con tu magia_"? -repitió él, sintiendo que su cabeza iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

-Si quien te quite tu magia, la libera, jamás podrás recuperarla. Así fue como surgieron los magos hijos de muggles, de hecho. Es en los que se interiorizaba la magia perdida -explicó ella, dándose cuenta después de que aquello no iba a mejorar el concepto que Draco tenía de los _sangre-sucia_. "_Ladrones_" de la magia de magos.

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Parecía demasiado ocupado en asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediéndole.

-Soy... ¿un muggle? -susurró, todavía sin creérselo.

Aterrado.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos al Ministerio. Allí lo solucionaremos.

Esperó sentada a que Draco se moviese, que dijese algo o que volviese a romper el vaso en mil añicos de nuevo. Pero no sucedió nada. No se movió, no pronunció palabra ni la miró. Draco Malfoy, sangre pura, estaba demasiado enfocado en apilar los añicos que se estaban resquebrajando en su interior y seguir en pie.

Él, sin magia.

-Seguro que tiene solución -intentó animarle ella, posando su mano en su hombro.

-Vamos al Ministerio -dijo inmediatamente después él, quitando su hombro de forma brusca del contacto con la mano de ella. -Tiene que haber alguien que sepa más del tema que tú y que pueda devolvérmela -añadió, convencido. O queriendo convencerse de que todo aquello iba a tener una pronta e indudable solución.

-Coge la botella de whisky de fuego. Estoy convencida de que han vertido poción _Malenpoint_ en ella -dijo convencida tras recordar el relato de Draco sobre lo que había sucedido.


	3. Chapter 3

Llevo varios días sin subir capítulo, así que para los que estáis leyendo y parece que os gusta, primero que lo siento, y segundo que aquí tenéis :)

No me acuerdo quién me dijo y se preguntaba en un review (sí, uno de esos comentarios que no cuesta nada dejar después de leer y que alegran el día a la que escribe!) si Malfoy no sería un squib en el caso de que perdiese su magia. Técnicamente sí, dado que sus padres son magos, pero yo no creo que realmente Draco encuentre gran diferencia entre squib y muggle. La encontraría en cuanto a la sangre, obviamente, pero si a fin de cuentas ninguno de los dos puede realizar magia, supongo que se llamaría a sí mismo y despectivamente muggle, ya que ello simbolizaría que se ha convertido en lo que más odia y desprecia. En fin, era más simbólico que otra cosa, no se me pasó pero para nada por la cabeza que se abriese debate con ello xDDDDDD De todas formas, gracias por comentarlo la que lo hizo (siento no recordar quién fue D:)

Gracias a las que leéis, comentéis o no :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>El Ministerio parecía un hervidero de gente aquella tarde. Los ascensores mágicos que conectaban las diferentes plantas y departamenos estaban colapsados de magos y brujas intentando hacerse un hueco entre ellos y los pasillos albergaban a aún más de ellos que, exasperados, comprobaban que sin duda el desplazarse andando por ellos ralentizaba aún más su prisa. Resultaba extraño no encontrarse a alguien que llevase prisa y carpetas o folios entre sus manos o prácticamente imposible toparse con alguien que no estuviese estresado.<p>

Hermione pareció contagiarse de ese estado de ánimo de forma automática nada más poner un pie en el Ministerio de Magia. Por su parte, Draco sólo se exasperó aún más al ver que iban a tardar más de lo esperado en llegar al departamento en el que trabajaba Granger.

Y el hecho de que más de una mirada, algunas curiosas, otras hostiles, se posasen en él, reparando en su presencia allí, no hizo más que acentuar dicha exasperación.

Cuando por fin llegaron al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Draco no podría reprimir más su estado de ánimo. Esperó todo lo pacientemente que pudo a que Hermione despachase a una de las brujas que trabajaba para ella, algo que no sucedió hasta que carraspeó de forma exigente entre ambas mujeres, haciendo que se recordase su presencia y el motivo de la misma. Antes de continuar por el pasillo, le dio a la joven bruja la botella de whisky de fuego, ordenando que la analizasen cuanto antes.

Caminaron hasta la puerta del fondo del departamento, dejando a un lado una puerta de madera de cerezo, ligeramente erosionada por el paso del tiempo, cuyo letro dorado indicaba con unas letras en relieve "_H. Granger_". No fue en ésa, sino en la contigua que señalaba "_F. Dobbs_" en la que la ex Gryffindor golpeó con nerviosismo.

—Adelante —se escuchó de forma amortiguada tras la puerta de madera.

— Será mejor que me dejes hablar a mi -dijo ella, haciéndose notar en su voz cierto nerviosismo.

Abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasase, cerrando tras ella cuando ambos estuvieron dentro. Una despacho cuadrangular, grande, y con unas paredes de color violeta apareció ante ambos. Tras una mesa más grande lo necesaria, sentado en un sillón con vistas a ser más que cómodo, un hombre de mediana edad, con incipientes entradas y canoso pelo, no se molestaba en ocultar la mueca de sorpresa que había aparecido en su rostro tras descubrir quién había llamado.

Hermione se acercó hasta la mesa, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones que había en el otro extremo de la misma. Draco, por su parte, optó por quedarse de pie cerca de la ventana, irritado.

— Señor Dobbs —saludó con educación Hermione a la par que con ansiedad — creo que...

— Draco Malfoy, ¿no? Si mi memoria no me falla —apuntó el hombre, recostando la espalda sobre el sillón y mirándole con intriga, recibiendo a cambio una mirada de desafío de los ojos grises.

Puede que esas miradas le doliesen e incomodasen, pero una cosa era que así fuese, y otra exteriorizarlo. Un Malfoy siempre es y será un Malfoy, por lo que a de comportarse como tal.

— No le falla —concedió él, ásperamente.

El hombre asintió un par de veces antes de enfocar sus ojos en Hermione, que observaba en silencio y cierta tensión a Draco.

— ¿Debo deducir que si has traído al señor Malfoy hasta, no sólo el departamento, sino también mi despacho, es porque la alarma era cierta? -preguntó con tranquilidad y un deje de cierto afecto en su voz a Hermione.

— Así es, señor.

— ¿Qué encantamiento conjuró? —preguntó.

Draco lanzó una sonrisa irónica, molesta. Tal y como esperaba, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que él, por una vez, era la víctima. La etiqueta de mortífago e hijo de mortífago le perseguiría hasta el último de sus días.

— Cómo no -se apresuró a añadir el rubio, irguiéndose. — Muerde una vez y te llamarán licántropo —apuntó, con amargura pero sin perder su tono arrogante.

—Malfoy, por favor —pidió Hermione tras lanzarle una severa mirada. —Por eso mismo hemos venido ante usted, señor -continuaba, cada vez más nerviosa. —Él no ha realizado ningún tipo de hechizo o conjuro que rebase los límites legales. Ha sido él el que ha salido perjudicado de ello y... le ha sido arrebatada su varita.

El hombre se revolvió en su asiento, acercándose a la mesa con la silla, dando a entender que el tema había llegado a aguas mucho más turbias y serias de las esperadas.

No sólo para su departamento, sino para cualquiera de los que había, una usurpación de varita era algo tan grave o imperdonable como cualquiera de las tres maldiciones que llevaban ese nombre.

El semblante de Dobbs se endureció instantáneamente tras escuchar a su subordinada, lanzando una rápida mirada a un malhumorado Malfoy.

— Explícate —pidió el hombre, dejando que Hermione le contase, con alguna que otra interrumpción y puntualización de Malfoy, lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

Draco no apartó la vista de ellos, como si estuviese viendo una exhibición de aquel deporte muggle del que había oído hablar a un alumno de Hufflepuff un día en la biblioteca y que consistía en ver cómo volaba una pelota de un tamaño poco mayor a una snitch de campo a campo tras ser golpeada con una especie de tabla.

Muggles.

Se sintió reconfortado al ver cómo el hombre se tomaba lo que había pasado, completamente indignado. Pero esa sensación de falsa seguridad y convicción de que todo iba a arreglarse se disipó al ver cómo el tal Dobbs no daba crédito a lo sucedido y confirmaba las mismas conclusiones a las que había llegado Granger cerca de una hora antes.

— Hablaré con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia si es necesario. Exijo que mi magia me sea devuelta —interrumpió con ira Draco, haciendo que instantáneamente el cruce de palabras entre ambos lados de la mesa se interrumpiese por completo y que dos pares de ojos se posasen en él.

Si pensaba que estaba extremadamente furioso, el brillo de lástima que creyó avistar en los ojos de Granger corroboró que estaba equivocado.

¿Lástima? ¿Ella a _él_? ¿Después de que le confesase que por culpa de guerras entre magos y gracias a ello, gente de su calaña tenía magia? ¿Después de que llevase en su interior una magia arrebatada a alguien superior a ella?

—Creo que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto, muchacho... —añadió el hombre tras atuzarse el pelo, reflejando en su rostro que sus palabras eran ciertas. —Ni el Ministerio, ni ningún mago o bruja, sabría de alguna manera existente para convocar tu magia y que vuelva automáticamente. Porque no existe ninguna forma.

Draco le miró, en silencio, asimilando sus palabras como si hubiesen sido un fuerte golpe contra su pecho. Sin reaccionar. Sin que sus pensamientos se enlazasen de alguna forma coherente o productiva.

—Si este hechizo, o mejor dicho, maldición —prosiguió el hombre tras ver que Malfoy no añadía nada — está tan sumamente prohibida y creíamos, enterrada, es por algo. Por Merlín, hacía siglos que no se daba ningún caso de este tipo... —se lamentaba el hombre, aún sin dar crédito a todo lo sucedido.

—¿Qué podemos hacer, señor? —preguntó Hermione, interviniendo por primera vez en minutos.

—No hay ningún tipo de protocolo ante estos casos. Es evidente por qué. Sólo podría darte mi opinión sobre lo que haría si fuese tú y me viese en una situación como esa.

— ¿Cuál sería? —preguntó Draco con demasiada brusquedad.

— Olvidarme de la posibilidad de volver a conjurar cualquier tipo de hechizo o encantamiento.

Malfoy avanzó unos pasos con violencia, provocando que Granger se levantase y le frenase colocando ambas manos en su pecho, como si temiese que se fuese a lanzar contra Dobbs. Y lo iba a hacer, claro que lo iba a hacer. Como un asqueroso muggle, haciéndolo con los puños, pero lo iba a hacer. Porque todo aquello era una locura, una pesadilla que no iba a poder curar ningún tipo de poción.

Se echó hacia atrás, liberando su tórax de las manos de ella con expresión de asco, ocasionando un brillo de tristeza en el rostro de ella.

Caminó como una fiera hasta la ventana, sabiendo que lo que sus ojos veían tras ella no era más que un encantamiento ilusionador. Se quedó de espaldas a ambos, intentando calmarse para buscar una solución a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Él siempre tenía o encontraba una; ahora no iba a ser la excepción.

— Pese a la creencia de que la magia puede ser devuelta si ésta no ha sido liberada; —continuó Dobbs, esclareciéndoles a ambos más la situación en la que se encontraba Draco — es falso. La magia no se puede almacenar en un frasco de cristal como si fuese agua. Si se arrebata, es liberada automáticamente.

Draco cerró ambas manos en un puño, concentrando toda su fuerza en ellos y liberando en cierta manera la furia que lo recorría. Maldito el día en el que había decidido no seguir a sus padres y marcharse mientras hubiese podido. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

— Pero, señor... — murmuró Hermione, pensativa. —Recuerdo perfectamente el estudiar esta maldición. La magia puede ser devuelta si no ha sido liberada y la persona porta la misma varita que tenía durante su extracción -aseguraba convencida.

Dobbs la miró, con cierta ternura en sus ojos.

— Puede ser. Pero no en el caso del señor Malfoy. No en su caso —reiteró el hombre, con cierto tono de lástima en su voz, haciendo que Draco quisiese vomitar y matarle con sus propias manos a la vez.

Hermione miró al hombre sin entender a qué se refería, desviando la vista a un Draco que parecía pretificado a pocos metros de ella.

— ¿Cómo qué n...?

— Aún en el caso de que la magia no hubiese sido liberada y pudiese volver a usted, no lo haría. Para usted, por lo tanto, está directamente liberada —comentó. Se exasperó ligeramente tras darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos jóvenes parecía entender a lo que se refería. —De poder volver a su persona de origen, la magia sólo lo haría si el alma de esa persona es tan pura como la magia misma. Y cuando digo sólo, realmente quiero decir que únicamente volvería si esa persona posee pureza en su alma. Pureza verdadera. Y por lo poco que sé de usted, no creo que jamás pueda recuperarla.

Había oído suficiente. Demasiado. Y si no hubiese sabido que sólo conseguiría más problemas, se habría lanzado contra ese viejo y le habría enseñado a respetarle. A no hablar así de un Malfoy o ante uno.

Caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta del despacho, como si con cada pisada pudiese resquebrajar el suelo bajo sus pies, saliendo y cerrando con tal portazo la puerta que las más próximas retumbaron ante el golpe.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Se negaba a creerlo. ¿Pureza del alma? ¿Y de qué servía, a caso, la pureza del alma? ¿Para qué? Desde bien pequeño, si algo se había encargado de enseñarle su padre, era que la pureza importante era la de la sangre. Lo que te hacía importante o merecedor de algo. Sobre todo de respeto. ¿Que fuese una de las pocas familias que quedaban que mantuviese intacta la pureza de su sangre no significaba nada? ¿No servía o alcanzaba? Si, según Dobbs, la magia podía escoger el regresar o no, ¿por qué la suya no regresaría, según el viejo? ¿A caso preferiría estar en un alma con sangre sucia recorriéndola?

Caminó por el pasillo, pegando alguna que otra patada a lo que se encontraba por el camino bajo la indiscreta y aterrada mirada de los que se iba encontrando, como si volcar una maceta fuese un hecho horripilante sólo porque era su pie el que lo empujaba.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó una voz en la lejanía, reclamando su atención. No hizo falta que se girase para ver de quién era; tenía ese sonido interiorizado en su cabeza desde hacía bastantes años.

No se detuvo, es más, aligeró el paso para que no le alcanzase. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento es que ella presumiese frente a él de varita o que hiciese un comentario con malicia por su situación a modo de venganza. No creía que ni siquiera pudiese mirarle a la cara tras saber que era una usurpadora de una magia que algún día había sido pura y que ella había mancillado.

Exhaló con violencia cuando imaginó su magia, la magia Malfoy, en el cuerpo de un asqueroso muggle, reprimida en su cuerpo, como si fuese lo peor que pudiese ocurrirle a la magia pura; como si estuviese comparándolo con la violación de una mujer.

Se paró frente al ascensor mágico, que se encontraba en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, un par de pisos más abajo, tal y como indicaba un panel, a la derecha, alargado, similar a un termómetro cuyos cuadrados representaban una planta.

Aún no había llegado cuando un cuerpo agotado se frenó en seco tras su espalda, recobrando a grandes bocanadas el oxígeno perdido a causa de la carrera.

—Malfoy... no... puedes irte —expulsó, de forma violenta a causa de su irregular respiración. —Puedes... estar en peligro.

No se giró ni tampoco dio muestras de haber oído lo que ella le había dicho. Si estaba o no en peligro no era de su incumbencia y, siendo sincero, poco le importaba el hecho de que le ocurriese algo. Él era valioso y destacaba por ser uno de los magos con mejor sangre, y por lo tanto mejor magia, que seguramente habría en todo el Ministerio.

Sin magia, ¿qué era? Nada. No era nada ni nadie, y ahora menos que nunca. Si la comunidad mágica le había atacado de una manera indirecta, con su silencio, desprecio, reproche y odio, aún sabiendo, o creyendo saber, de lo que era capaz... ¿Qué sucedería cuando toda la comunidad se enterase de que no sólo no tenía varita, sino que ni siquiera podía conjurar un _accio_?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de qué pasaría.

Lástima. Sentirían lástima por él. El odio y rencor acumulados pasarían a quedar en el olvidos tras ser reemplazados por lástima.

No, definitivamente, le importaba una mierda si estaba o no en peligro.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante ambos, haciendo que alguna conversación que se mantenía en su interior se interrumpiese al momento sólo para mirarle a él. Pobres infelices.

—No te marches -pidió ella, aunque a oídos de Malfoy, sonó más como una orden que una petición.

O, simplemente, quiso oírlo así para encontrar un motivo válido para poder descargar con ella su furia.

Se giró, observándola fríamente un par de segundos. Su respiración seguía siendo irregular, de forma que su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia mientras que su pelo, ligeramente despeinado, seguía igual que años atrás aunque aparentemente más cuidado. Sus labios estaban apretados, con fuerza, al compás de sus ojos marrones, que le miraban de la misma forma.

—¿Desde cuándo te atreves a darme órdenes? Habrá pasado lo que quieras, pero sigo siendo un Malfoy y tú una sangre sucia. Quee jamás se te olvide, Granger.

Los murmuros no tardaron en sucederse dentro del ascensor, aunque él hizo caso omiso de ellos. Por una vez en años, el qué dirán no le eclipsaba.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, dolida ante unas palabras que llevaba años sin escuchar y que habían calado hondo en ella. Se sintió indefensa, como una presa fácil ante un buitre hambriento y con ganas de llevársela por delante. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba cómo era sentirse así.

Tras lanzar una última mirada de desprecio, entró en el ascensor, dejándola atrás sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y sintiéndose algo mejor tras haber liberado su frustración con ella, ignorando por completo los murmullos de alrededor y sin que le importase lo más mínimo que una bruja a su derecha, nerviosa, se inclinase todo lo que le era posible hacia la derecha para así evitar contacto con él.


End file.
